Champions ballad, the remix
by Wolfstar197
Summary: Pretty much how I expected/wanted the champions ballad to play out before it's release. Link x Mipha, and lots of guardian antics :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'I truly never imagined you would do so well. Regardless, Revali's gale should be more efficient than ever. I do need to ask, however, why was it that you chose to free me first?'

Revali emerged from Medoh, head held high, his feathers preened. His gaze moved from Link to Kass and back again, his beak curving ever so upwards.

'Or is it that you weren't expecting for me to reappear, could that be it? Regardless, I suppose I should be thankful — or whatever.'

Link stood in silence, unable to take his eyes off of Revali. He'd done his quest first so that it would be over with, but if he had known that it would leave him stuck with him, he'd never have bothered. But if he truely had brought Revali back, that could only mean that he could bring the other three champions back as well — and he knew exactly where he was going to start. He lifted the sheikah slate, his eyes moving to the east of the map. He lifted his finger, ready to select a shrine to fast travel to.

'You're honestly about to take a short cut and leave me to find my own way there?'

Link looked up, only to be met with Revali's cold stare. Zora's domain was on the opposite side of Hyrule, surely Revali wasn't implying that he walk all that way — especially with him.

'You know all that amazing flying that you brag about? Why don't you give that a try.'

Link selected the shrine, disappearing in a flurry of blue light.

. . .

Find what the light's path shows; conquer the ancient foes; chase rings of the waterfall. Link hated how vague these clues were. Perhaps if he were to visit the king of the Zora — Mipha's father — he could help him to understand what it was that these clues meant. He picked up the slate, fast travelling to Zora's domain, quickly running up the stairs, into the throne room.

'Ah, Link, you've returned yet again. What can I do for you, my son?'

'I come to seek information on the trial that princess Mipha completed long ago. Have you any idea on what her trial entailed?'

The king was taken aback, seemingly pondering Link's request for a minute.

'I don't know much, but perhaps you will find what it is that you're looking for within Mipha's diary. It's on the table over there. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind you reading it.'

Link approached the table, carefully cradling the book in his hands before opening it. His eyes danced along each line of perfectly linked writing, hearing the words spoken to him in Mipha's soft voice. He gently shut the diary, thanked the king, and exited the throne room. He walked over to the edge of the domain, staring out at water below. There wasn't a way that he could ever imagine getting sick of this view. He looked up to the many waterfalls that bordered the domain, catching a glimpse of blue light radiating from one of them. He guessed that now was just as good a time as any to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Link stood atop the waterfall, peering down at the water below. He had changed into his Zora armour, deeming it to be the most appropriate garb. This was it, he supposed, he couldn't put it off any longer. Link closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped off the side of the waterfall.

'You're really not great at this flying thing, are you?'

Link's eyes snapped open, finding himself face to beak with Revali, swooping down the waterfall beside him. He looked down and saw the bottom of the waterfall quickly approaching. His heart began to race, causing him to quickly pull out his glider. He floated down to the perch of land bordering the waterfall, Revali swooping down beside him.

'That was terrible. I've seen baby Rito fly better than that.'

'Don't you have somebody else you can annoy, Revali?'

Link jumped back into the water, swimming to the base of the waterfall, Revali remained at his perch, carefully examining the Hylian. What could he possibly be doing, was he really so desperate that he need use the waterfall as a shower? Link suddenly took off, swimming up the waterfall, almost as if it were second nature to him. He moved his muscular arms through the water in such a way that Revali found he could not move his eyes away. He sprung into the air at the top, opening his glider. He looked down, a little hesitant, but braver than before. He lined himself up to the blue rings, letting himself drop into the water below. Link plunged beneath the surface of the water, disappearing for what seemed to be an eternity. Revali crept up to the water's edge, peering into what he could only assume had become the Hylian's grave. Link burst from the water, spitting a mouthful of water at Revali with a laugh. He hopped out of the water, looking straight past the Rito.

'Awesome! There's Mipha's first shrine!'

Revali turned around, noticing the tall structure for the first time. Had he been so concerned for Link's safety, that he missed a structure pushing its way out of the ground? Regardless, this new thing fascinated him, and he wanted to check it out.

'I've got to do this part on my own; heroes only!'

Was this boy really mocking him? Some hero, needing a 100 year nap while he fought to his death. His eyes narrowed on the boy.

'What is it that you suppose I do, then?'

'How about you go and have a look around Zora's domain? Just don't tell anybody you're a champion, I don't want them to get their hopes up.'

 **. . .**

With the final shrine being defeated, Link stood, gazing up at Ruta. Now that he was here, his stomach was in knots. Last time he had seen Mipha, he hadn't remembered her yet, but he had still felt something. Now that his memory had returned, he wondered how he would react. To feel her touch, to tell her that he missed her, that he... loved her. He could only hope that a hundred years hadn't pushed her to move on. There was no point in just standing there, Link decided, pushing his way to the divine beast.

 **. . .**

Revali pushed his way through Zora's domain, the fish people stopping to whisper as he walked by. He trudged his way to the general store, browsing through the many knickknacks they had for sale. He picked up a quiver of arrows, studying the designs etched in the wood. He hadn't practiced his archery for the last 100 years, perhaps he should do a bit of brushing up.

'I'll take these arrows, please.'

'Sure thing, that'll be 100 rupees.'

'That'll be what? Do you have any idea who I am?'

'I have no idea, how about you tell me?'

Everybody's eyes were on him now. They waited, expecting his answer. A lump formed in his throat, as he lay the quiver back down.

'I'm - I'm nobody. Don't worry about it.'

Revali stomped out of the store, making his way to one of the many walkways. This place was a bore. What good even was this place, if they didn't worship him like the Rito did. He looked out to the water, the stupid, boring water, waiting for Link to return.

'You didn't tag me!'

'I did so!'

Two Zora children came barging past Revali, knocking him off the bridge, down towards the water. He attempted to flap his wings, but nothing happened. The water grew closer and closer, until he suddenly splashed below the surface. Revali struggled to stay afloat, calling out desperately for help. As he was just about to take his final breath of air, a muscled arm pulled around his chest, pulling him to safety.

'Are you okay, Mister Rito? It isn't often that we see your kind here.'

Revali looked up into the eyes of a large, very defined, Zora. He nodded, soliciting a smile from the fish. His teeth gleamed an almost perfect white, his eyes full of joy at Revali's well being.

'Well, that's great! I suppose that the Rito don't really swim much, so perhaps I should stick with you during your visit, just in case you fall in again.'

Revali couldn't do much but stare back at this seemingly perfectly chiseled Zora.

'I'll take your silence as a yes! I love making new friends!'


	3. Chapter 3

'You're so strong. Stronger than before.'

Link's head snapped to where he'd heard the voice. He felt breathless, watching Mipha emerge from Vah Ruta, her body being reborn right before his eyes. He ran to her, draping his arms around her shoulders and collapsing to the ground with Mipha in his arms.

'You - You feel so real.'

Link sobbed into Mipha's chest, running his hands along her soft, smooth skin.

'I am real, Link. You saved me.'

'Do you promise? You're not going to disappear again?'

Mipha smiled down at Link's desperate eyes, wiping a tear from his cheek. It had been a long time since he'd seen him this vulnerable.

'I promise. I will always stay by your side - for as long as you need me.'

Mipha looked up to Kass, who was silently watching with a warm smile.

'Thank you for helping him. I'm sure that your teacher would be very proud with all the good you've done.'

Kass' smile widened, bending low into a bow.

'Thank you, Princess. I'm sure that he is. My job isn't finished yet, though.'

Kass spread his wings, taking flight and leaving Mipha and Link alone. Mipha ruffled Link's golden hair, lightly cupping his cheek in her hand. She examined his face, splattered with gashes and bruises.

'Oh my, here let me fix -'

Mipha raised her hand to Link's face, stopping mid way as she realised.

'Oh, well that's - that's going to take some getting used to.'

Link gazed up at Mipha, a small smile across his lips. A small beam of light shone through some of the gashes, closing them up.

'I will always heal you.'

 **. . .**

'It really is a glorious statue, that is true I'm just wondering why they don't have one in Rito village of me.'

Sidon turned to Revali, raising an eyebrow.

'A statue of you? What on earth does that have to do with my sister, Mister Rito'

Revali tensed up. He had done it again - he had let his ego trip his words up.

'What? Oh, did it sound like I said me? No, no, I said - uh - Re! Y'know, short for Revali, the Rito champion who died bravely fighting Calamity Ganon. I hear he was very handsome. It would only make sense to have such a perfectly defined face go to waste.'

But Sidon had stopped listening. He was staring past Revali, down along the bridge at the entrance of Zora's domain.

'Is - is that... no, it can't be.'

Strolling towards the domain was Link, his arms wrapped around Mipha's waist, as she was still too weak to walk by herself. Sidon bolted from Revali's side, running towards the pair. He wrapped his arms around Mipha, his body almost swallowing hers whole.

'Mipha, is that - is that really you?'

Sidon had moved back, staring deeply at her face. His eyes were full of hope, as he waited for her reply. Mipha gave a small chuckle.

'In the flesh. Wow, you've grown so much!'

She tip toed, pinching his cheeks.

'I don't even know whether I can call you my little brother anymore.'

Sidon's mouth stretched into a giant gleaming smile. He suddenly remembered that he had left his Rito friend all alone by Mipha's statue in his rush.

'Hey, Mister Rito, come and meet my sister. She's - she's not gone after all.'

Revali sighed, trudging over. He suddenly envied these Zora and their long life spans. What did he have to go home to in Rito village? No statue. Nobody he knew. Mipha smiled at the Rito as he approached.

'Hello Revali, it's been a while.'

Mipha curtsied with a warm smile. Sidon looked confused.

'Wait, how do you know Mister Rito? Did you call him Revali?'

Sidon turned to his Rito friend.

'As in the same Revali, Rito warrior, very handsome?'

Revali averted his eyes, wishing he could just fly away in shame.

'Well I suppose you were truthful about something.'

Sidon flashed Revali another thousand dollar smile before reverting his attention back to Mipha. He grabbed her by her wrist pulling her towards the domain.

'Come on, come on, we need to inform everybody of your return! They'll all be so pleased to see you've returned.'

Mipha jolted forward, almost stumbling over. Link grabbed hold of her again, stabilising her.

'Mipha hasn't quite gotten her land legs back, she can't go very fast at the moment.'

Sidon looked between the two of them, confused, then it was like a light bulb suddenly went off.

'Grab on to my shoulders! I can be your legs until they work properly again!'

Link lifted Mipha onto her brother's back, gently securing her arms around his shoulders before Sidon began bounding towards the domain. Revali and Link had to sprint to make up for Sidon's large strides.


End file.
